


Connor's Stag Night

by WittyWallflower



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bachelor Party, Belly Dancing, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Poker, Stag Night, Whiskey and cigars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of his wedding to Abby, Connor Temple's friends gather to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Right, Connor!" Danny Quinn clapped the younger man on the shoulder as he came to greet those who had just arrived at Becker's flat. "Stag Night! Time to celebrate your last night as a free man, innit?"

"The only thing he ought to celebrate is his luck in getting a hot blonde like that to agree to put up with him!" Connor's friend Duncan chuckled. The stories Duncan could tell of Connor's awkwardness and rotten luck with women.

"Oi, Becker." Abby's brother Jack Maitland called to their host, shucking his jacket and tossing it in a corner. "Where's your stereo, mate?"

Becker's eyebrows fell as he glowered at Jack, ready to reprimand the careless youth for his lack of respect. Before he could start however, the door buzzer sounded once more.

"After you hang your jacket, you'll find it in the cupboard by the lamp." He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Young Jack rolled his eyes as he complied, then turned to the electronics. "Honestly mate, you make me think of my old aunt, always fussing about." When the thumping bass of hip-hop started, the other men pulled a face until Jack tuned to a rock station instead. "This is supposed to be a stag night, Becker, not a tea party."

"Is that right?" All eyes turned at Becker's droll comment. In his hands were two bottles whiskey, behind him stood Matt Anderson bearing a box of cigars.

"That's a bit more like it." Jack's smile made the other men laugh.

"Courtesy of James Lester." Matt announced as he passed the excellent cigars around. Connor's eyebrows were high as he took one. "He sends his congratulations and good wishes with them but he wont be making it tonight."

"Not really Lester's scene, is it?" Connor accepted a glass of whiskey from Becker with an easy smile. Fishing a lighter out of his pocket he lit his cigar and puffed appreciatively, settling back into a chair and propping his feet on the table before it.

"Good of him to send these along though to start the evening off right." He took another puff and blew a cloud of the fragrant tobacco smoke, feeling very posh. The effect was slightly spoiled by the short cough that followed it, and his grimace of distaste when he took a sip of whiskey to wet his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Think it's alright Jack's here?" Connor chewed a corner of his lip, watching Abby's kid brother as he tried to coax the asthmatic Duncan into trying a cigar. Becker was the only other one not indulging, though he promised to have one with Connor to celebrate after the wedding.

"Relax, Connor. His sister is getting married. He has as much right as any of us to celebrate. Besides, he's of age, we've no right to stop him drinking."

Danny Quinn lounged besides him on Becker's leather sofa. His lips smacked appreciatively as he took a sip. James Lester may not be a man for parties, but his taste in whiskey was fantastic. Danny blew a smoke ring or two as the liquor warmed him and he smiled, happy to be with his friends for such an auspicious occasion.

"But Abby hates smoking-"

"Conn, you are not going to win any points with your future brother-in-law trying to get him to stop."

"But if Abby-"

"It's a Stag Night, Conn. Abby knows full well the kind of things that will be going on tonight. If she didn't try to stop Jack from coming, it's not your place to do so. Now…" Danny poured Connor another drink and lifted his own glass. "Relax. Tomorrow Abby is going to marry you and nothing that happens tonight is going to change that. Drink up, mate, we've another bottle of that stuff Lester sent to finish while we play."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

In the dining room was a large, round table of walnut, scarred from decades of use by three generation of the Becker family. The men had gathered themselves around it as Danny shuffled a deck of cards and dealt. Most of them were comfortable in a card game, but they ran through a few practice hands for Duncan, who had not played since his school days with Connor.

Becker and Danny had taught Matt to play ages ago and Matt had been surprised to find how much he enjoyed it. A quiet battle of wits with men he respected, no bullets being fired at him or dinosaurs trying to eat him. They got together for a game whenever they were able to secure a fourth. Connor even joined them occasionally when he could be coaxed away from his Abby, and his work.

Jack played quietly, hoping to avoid drawing attention to himself. He'd played cards very rarely since the fiasco with that lizard Rex, and only for small stakes. Still, he hoped any reminders wouldn't spoil the evening.

But he hadn't reckoned on Becker's perverse desire to needle the glib, irresponsible young man. Jack had once used Rex as stake in a poker game, only to lose his sister's beloved pet. Jack squirmed in embarrassment as Becker shared the story with those who didn't know it. Jack hadn't known at the time how rare lizards like that really are or he would have made the stakes a lot higher.

Becker's lips quirked at Jack's discomfort but he decided to bury the hatchet with the young man who had never really thanked Becker for risking death to save him in the Future. The past was past and as he was unlikely to see Jack Maitland outside of a purely social setting, Becker was willing to forget what had happened in the Future. As he purposefully refilled Jack's glass, he smoothly switched the subject away from the boy.

"Wasn't the first time anyone's stolen Rex though. I remember that girl Connor was seeing for a bit, Caroline…" Connor's face was burning as Becker, an unlit cigar clamped in his teeth, shared a heavily edited version of that story with those who didn't know the classified details. After Connor had broken things off through a text message, Caroline had sought her revenge by absconding with Rex. "Before we finally got Rex back, there was a fist-fight between her and Abby!"

"The worst luck with women, mate!" Duncan crowed with laughter. "She actually stole your lizard! Tom would have loved that one." He and Connor lifted a glass in honor of their departed friend, and the others joined the salute. Matt poured another round as Duncan regaled the men. "Still, she can't have been worse than the girl Connor met online. They chatted for a few weeks, then they went to meet up when she came to town for the Star Trek convention….."


	3. Chapter 3

"Deal me out this hand, mate. Need some air before I can take any more excitement."

Connor stepped out into the evening air, gazing at the sunset. He'd been surprised by the quietly elegant part of London they were in. It didn't quite fit his image of the imposing Becker. He had to admit though, the view was fantastic. If only he could quiet his thoughts and just enjoy it.

The soft snickt of the balcony door closing let him know he was no longer alone. Matt Anderson came to stand besides him, leaning against the railing as both men watched in silence as the sky over London turn orange.

When the sun finally sank behind the skyline, Matt turned to regard Connor. His preoccupation was palpable.

"Nervous?"

Connor snorted a laugh. "Of course I am, Matt! Biggest day of my life, innit? Never thought it would come if I'm honest."

He smiled lopsidedly. "You might not believe it, but I wasn't always such a stud. I'm sure Abby never looked twice at me before we got stranded in the past."

"You must have found a way to get her attention. She did ask you to marry her."

"I've no idea why though. Abby's never been a romantic. She used to panic if i even hinted at us getting serious."

"She knows why. That's all that matters." Matt could tell Connor was trying hard not to have doubts. "Connor. We've all been through a lot together the past few years. I know you both well. The look Abby gets when she thinks something has happened to you… Abby may not be romantic, she may not express herself well, but she can't do without you, Connor. You two are a team."

"Is 'e gettin' cold feet?" Danny stepped out to join the two men on the balcony. "No worries, Con. You two know each other better than anyone, you've lived together long enough there can't be any surprises left there. You're practically married already! As your mates, it is our job to distract you from thinking any stupid thoughts." With a hand on Connor's shoulder, Danny swung him back around to face the city. "Now. Look down and tell us what you see?"

Connor shot a confused look at Matt who offered only a small smile. He glanced down as instructed.

"I dunno, the street? buses? oh and a-…is that a limousine?"

Matt and Danny shared a chuckle at Connor's expression. Danny was willing to bet Connor had never had been in a limo in his life.

"Lester again." Matt explained and Connor grinned with excitement.

"Poker game's over, mate." Still gripping Connor's shoulders, he ushered the younger man inside. "We'll stop into the pub for a bite, then start Phase 2 of the night."

Inside the cards and poker chips were put away. Everyone was clustered around Becker as he poured the last of Lester's whiskey into their glasses. Handing Matt, Danny and Connor their drinks as their joined the group, he raised his own.

"Funny stories aside, we can't forget to raise a glass to Connor. Our friend. A good and loyal man if ever I met one. A man who never fails to show kindness to anyone he encounters." There were nods of agreement all around. "Connor, you marry that girl and you give her the finest husband England has seen. We know you will, and all of us here," Becker glanced around "everyone who knows you, and everyone who couldn't be here today… Tom, Stephen, Cutter, Sarah. They can't tell you themselves but we can say it for them:" Becker cleared his throat and raised his glass higher. "You deserve it, Connor Temple. You're a good man and you deserve your happiness. To you and your bride."

Connor could barely swallow past the lump of emotion. After they'd drained their glasses, he rushed forward to embrace Becker. His other friends gathered round, thumping him on the back and shaking his hand. Connor was touched at the display; he was normally the emotional one in an otherwise very reserved group. It warmed his heart to see that they felt such love for him, and it reassured him greatly that they all seemed to take it as fact that Abby really was devoted to him and Connor was going to make her happy.

After that final toast, the merry band left Becker's flat and went down to the hired car waiting for them. Plastic champagne flutes were quickly filled from the complimentary bottle. Jack once again insisted upon a need for music. After a quick keying of the audio controls he struck gold and they sped through the street of London with a few of them belting out Queen lyrics at the top of their lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, as they left the pub after their meal and piled back into the car, Connor was beyond self-doubt. He loved Abby, Abby loved him, and they were going to marry and live happily ever after. Everyone knew it. Connor knew it. His new friend Vodka Sour certainly knew it. Connor was finally confident enough to be eager and excited. Every time he thought of the impending wedding, he had to restrain the urge to bounce about in his seat.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Now this is a bit more like it." As they entered the hookah lounge, belly dancers approached to greet them, making Jack grin. "Now we've got some girls, we've got a proper stag night ahead of us."

"And what would you know about stag nights that you didn't learn from the telly?" Queried Becker, an eyebrow raised in pique. Once again the censure from Becker made Jack's cheeks burn.

"And I suppose you're an expert?" He retorted.

"I don't claim to be an expert, but I have some experience, yeah." Becker said as the dancing hostess with undulating hips led them to their table. "This is the sixth stag night I've been on. The fourth I have hosted myself."

"Four?" Danny exclaimed. "D'your mates not ask anyone else to be Best Man?"

"I've five brothers and all are married. I've had enough practice seeing a wedding goes smooth and throwing a good celebration, makes me a safe bet. No one else ever complained."

Jack didn't respond but Duncan standing besides him heard a mutter, something about most people being too afraid of Becker to dare complain about anything to the man's face.

"No complaints from me, mate." Connor threw himself down on a cushion behind the low table. "Dancing ladies and no chance of Abby gettin' mad because they're not takin' off their clothes. It's all very cultural, innit? How'd you find it? Doesn't seem like your sort of place."

"Actually, Matt told me about it."

Matt found himself the receiver of a few curious looks and at least one incredulous stare from the others. Of the group, he's the last any of them would expect to intimate with London's rowdier nightlife.

"I read the reviews in the papers." He said, unperturbed. "There's a lot in this time that Emily has never seen before."

When all the men were seated, cross-legged and only slightly foolish-looking perched upon the tasseled jewel-toned cushions, Danny picked up the menu. He leaned over todump Matt's shoulder with his own and grinned.

"Speakin' o' the lovely Emily.. how's it going with you two time-crossed lovers?"

"Things are well between us," Matt felt somewhat at a loss for an answer. It wasn't a question he had ever felt the need to ask himself. Things are well, are they not? "Yes, I believe you could say things are going well."

His confusion must have been written on his face. When pressed, he insisted there was nothing to indicate otherwise in either Emily's words or actions. They spent time together, time they both enjoyed. He loved her and she loved him. By day they worked in the ARC, Matt dealing with anomalies and Emily looking for historical evidence of past incursions, and by night Matt showed her modern London and taught her about this time. He simply didn't know how to gauge the relative success of a romantic relationship.

"Ain't you ever had a girlfriend before, Matt?" Duncan, not knowing Matt's past, was surprised. "Good lookin' sot like yourself? Even Connor here managed a girlfriend or two during his most awkward years. Though truth be told, I'm not certain he ever grew out of them."

"Oi!" Connor lobbed a small cushion at Duncan, who laughed. "Think we can stop bruising me ego? Supposed to be my night of triumph, innit?"

"I imagine you'll change your mind on that come the wedding night." Danny's quip, and the suggestive waggle of his brows that accompanied it, was cause for ribald laughter. The laughter only got louder when Connor's face flamed pink. He'd never been the type to engage in locker room talk; knowing how private Abby was, he had never been open with his male friends about their intimacy. Especially since most of his male friends were friends and coworkers of Abby as well. Big Brother Becker wasn't quite the person to share naughty stories with. Still, there was a bit of good-natured ribbing about what Connor and Abby must have found to entertain themselves during their year alone together.

A lady approached to take the order for their hookah. Jack and Duncan each needed a nudge to drag their eyes away from the girl's curvy hips and the silver coins that danced there to have a look at the menu. After a bit of conferring, the group agreed to start with sampling the apple-pear blend of flavored tobacco after being advised the mellow blend was a favorite with those uninitiated in smoking hookah.

As the dusky-skinned woman in the purple veils left their table to fetch their flavoured tobacco, another swathed in peach fabric arrived with her hips swiveling. She carried a bottle of champagne, which she offered to Connor, and several glass flutes.

"Compliments of a Mr Lester to a Mr Temple, with his congratulations."

Connor opened the bottle with a laugh, apologizing to a nearby group when the cork ricocheted off the wall and fell onto their table. The server caught the fizzing eruption in a glass and her bracelets jangled musically as she passed the drinks around. The bottle was left on the table for them as she danced away. Connor squirmed a bit when Danny commented on the very fine vintage. None of them were experts, of course, but Becker knew the name of the vineyard well enough to raise a brow when Danny turned the bottle to give him a look at the label.

"Another bottle. Doesn't seem quite right, celebrating at Lester's expense without him being here." Connor was chewing at his lip again, looking chagrined. In truth, he felt he owed James Lester quite a bit. He might never have seen Abby again if Lester hadn't agreed to let him on to the ARC team all those years ago, or fought to bring Connor back aboard after he'd returned from the Cretaceous. The man had even let Connor crash at his flat for a while and it didn't seem quite right that James wasn't there to celebrate with them.

"I wouldn't worry, Con." Danny drained his glass and had poured another while the others were still on their first sips. "I stopped in 'is office earlier to reaffirm the invitation. Thought he might feel awkward about it, being the boss and all, out carousing with his drunken employees." He raised a teasing brow at Connor and Duncan, who were both visibly tipsy by that point. Connor tried to sit up straighter, adjusting his clothes and smoothing his hair. Duncan was clearly unimpressed. James Lester was nothing to him, after all.

"He's got a recital for his daughter tonight," Danny continued "Otherwise I don't think his wife would have let 'im duck out of it. Lester was on the phone with her when I popped by. I could hear 'er shouting through the headset, 'James Lester, if you don't give that young man the best night he's seen, you'll be sleeping on the sofa all weekend!' He tried to object to that but next I hear is 'Pip, you send your driver to him for the night. You can take the train home like everyone else!' His ears turned the same color as that red tie o' his. Imagine anyone having the stones to call him 'Pip'!"

The men all laughed uproariously to learn that starched-stiff James Lester had a silly little nickname.


	5. Chapter 5

Within moments the group was joined by others. A few of Connor and Duncan's friends from uni, the ARC techs Connor worked closely with. Becker made a peace offering and suggested Jack invite a few of his mates to meet up with the group so he wasn't odd man out amongst a group of old friends and coworkers. Jack had wisely selected two of his more respectful and easy-drinking friends. They shared a hookah of their own with Connor's two student research assistants, chatting comfortably enough.

Becker mingled amongst those he knew. After the first bottle of champagne had been drained, Becker bought the next round for everyone. A few of Connor's friends made short toasts in his honor and before long Danny was ordering three more bottles for their expanded party. Becker noticed that Connor and Duncan were becoming flushed from the drink. If they were going to make it through the night without passing out, they'd need to be constantly refueled. He stopped the next server who danced by and requested a few appetizers to pass around.

"Eat up, Connor."

Becker shoved the plate into Connor's hand before there was any chance to protest. The tobacco had killed Connor's appetite, but he was feeling far too jovial to argue. He took a bite, then threw his arm around Becker's shoulder.

"Becker," he mumbled, his mouth full, "I want to make sure I say thank you. For standin' up with me tomorrow, for such a great nigh tonight, and for bein' a good friend." When Becker tried to demure, Connor drunkenly pressed on. "You've been such a good friend to me and Abby both. We were a team and ye can't think how much we missed you while we were lost. We really did-"

Danny came to Becker's rescue and draped his own arm over Connor's. "Oi Connor, its too early to start tellin' your mate ye love 'em. Yer not that drunk yet." To help distract the man, there was a loud outburst of coughing from their table. Duncan had finally succumbed to peer pressure and sampled the new pineapple tobacco blend they were trying. As the other two walked off to check on Duncan, Becker heard Connor continue despite Danny's efforts to quiet him.

"Danny! Danny, mate, we worried most about you, Abby and I. Its tougher being all alone, innit? I knew you'd make it though. That's you mate, so strong.."

Becker chuckled as he brought some of the food to the group's other tables.

When they finished the repast, a special performance began. 4 girls arrayed themselves beneath a tented silk ceiling and began to gyrate to a hypnotic drumbeat. A soft fluting sound reached them from musicians screened nearby. The women made their hips dance, moving sensually but not lasciviously. The beat sped up as their routine continued and they began to dance around each other, weaving in and out of each other's paths in a complex pattern. The lighting flashed off their jewelry, the silver coins that fringed their veils, and the glitter eyeliner that gave each smokey eye a sparkle of mystery.

Suddenly the dancers turned and zeroed in on Connor's table. Undulating as they took him by the hands and wrapped their veils about his neck, they guided Connor to the floor and began to dance for him and around him. Connor soon found himself caged in as the ladies danced to the now-furious rhythm in a tight circle about him. With a final explosive drumbeat and a flurry of veils, the number ended. The ladies sank to the floor in a salaam around Connor and the crowd applauded heartily. The girls rose from the floor and led him back to his table and he laughed at the cheers of his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor grabbed the champagne on the table but after he'd slopped a bit into his glass, the bottle ran dry.

"Oi, bubbly's gone, but m'thirsty." Looking around, he noticed their party was somewhat depleted. His team was still there of course, and Duncan and Jack. But aside from Jack's friends and two of the younger techs, the other men had made their farewells and headed home.

Maybe it was time to call it a night, he thought, leaning his head back against the chair. He really didn't want to the party to end, it was unarguably the best ever thrown on his behalf, but he was running out of companions. And tomorrow was a big day.

"Let's order one last round for a nightcap, yeah?"

But when he raised a hand to signal a serving girl, Becker caught his wrist.

"Not just yet, Connor. Night's not over yet. You can have another drink in the car however. C'mon."

With a bit of wobbling and giggling on Connor's part, Becker got him to his feet and the group bundled itself into the hired car. The wedged the four extra men in and soon each had a glass from the car's last bottle of champagne. With toasts and song the merry band saluted Connor and his impending marriage as they made their way through the darkened streets of London.

"Becker, mate, we almost there? Connor's starting to give up on us."

"I'm not either! I'm-" a hiccuper interrupted his words and Connor lolled drunkenly. "M'perfectly fine, could party till dawn, just watch me. Y'ought to reaspect yer elders, young Jack. I've been going on benders since you still wet the and bed and further more-..."

His voice trailed off as the car slid to a smooth halt outside of their destination. Goggling as he looked out the window, the neon lights were reflected in Connor's shining eyes.

"Is that...? But, but how'd ye ever find one open this late? I never knew London has a 24-hour arcade!"

"It doesn't." Danny replied as they all climbed free of the vehicle. His grin was conspiratorial as he said, "But the owner was willing to take a bribe to open up for us. After Becker put his scary face on and I waved me old badge around a bit."

Before they could share a chuckle at their deviousness, the two men would themselves each with Connor's arm thrown around their shoulder. The touched man shook his head mutely, unable to find words, and hugged them both fiercely.

"Oi mate, no blubbering on us," Danny quipped, giving Connor a shove towards the entrance. "Lead the way, groom. Last night of freedom wont last forever."

Matt produced tokens for everyone and they disappeared into the world of videogames and skeeball.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I've never known you to fire a gun straight in the field, when lives depend on it, yet you manage to win this?" Becker was bent over under the weight of an enormous plush dragon, a prize Connor had won for setting a new high score on a first-person alien-shooting game. "And completely soused too!"

"There's not a video game in the world I can't beat, Becker." Connor was feeling smug, winning had been great but the best part was defying Becker's expectations.

"We've got plenty of evidence of that." Matt's voice came from behind a box filled with the rest of the night's winnings. The look their driver gave them when they presented the limo's trunk with the large box and the enormous toy made all the men grin sheepishly, like little boys.

"Still," Danny said "not sure I'd trust him with anything but an EMD."

He flagged down a taxi for Jack and his friends; the university was on the opposite side of London from Becker's flat.

"I've been practicing!" Connor said, somewhat offended. "After that time I shot Abby, I took lessons."

Halfway into the taxi, Jack Maitland froze, then whirled 'round to pin Connor with a look. "You shot my sister?!"

"It was an accident! I wasn't aiming at her. Besides, it was just a tranq gun mate, not harm done. She forgave me... eventually."

Before Danny managed to coerce Jack into the waiting taxi, the young man cocked his arm back and launched his own prize at Connor. The plastic Yoda doll was light, not enough weight to cause any damage. But it took Connor by surprise when it collided with the back of his head and he nearly toppled over on the pavement. When he straight again he laughed triumphantly, toy in hand.

"Mine now, Jack!"

Rolling his eyes in amused exasperation, Jack shook his head. Knowing Abby, she more than had Connor in hand by now.

"Consider it a wedding gift." he called as he finally climbed inside with his friends. As Danny closed the door behind him they heard him call "And let my sister do the shooting from now on!"


End file.
